Outside the Prison Gate
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 4x13 - Barry and Iris reunite outside of Iron Heights. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** This piggybacks off _Promises Through Prison Glass_. I hope you enjoy. :)

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Iris stood outside the gates to Iron Heights, waiting impatiently for her husband to appear.

She'd arrived about 20 minutes ago, assuming he'd already be outside waiting for her. In fact she'd hurried so quickly from the courthouse to get here before he was officially a free man, so she could make good on that promise she made – to run and jump into his arms, kissing him madly until the force of it nearly knocked him to the ground as soon as he'd taken those two steps outside the hell he'd endured the last month or so.

Well, maybe the last bit was her idea, but she fully intended on following through on it. She'd missed him desperately, missed his eyes on her and his touch, missed his cooking. _Oh, God_, she missed his cooking. Good thing they'd be going to the West house after this for one of his favorite meals, because she couldn't cook worth a damn, and that was not what she wanted him to be coming home to.

In fact, she had a pretty good idea what would be worth coming home to – her, naked, in their bedroom. Unfortunately for both of them, it would have to be delayed, because Cecile had been quick to the conclusion that a welcome home party would be the best idea in the world and allow everyone to see their long-lost hero in the flesh as soon as possible.

Before Iris had the chance to interrupt, Cecile was on the phone with Joe who was enthusiastically agreeing with the idea, as well as inviting himself along to Iron Heights to pick up the man himself.

That was when Iris yanked the phone out of Cecile's hand and told her dad as nicely yet firmly as she could that no, he was not going to pick Barry up from Iron Heights. He wasn't going to tag along. He wasn't going to go on his own. This was going to be a reunion between husband and wife _only_, and she'd bring him to the house straight after she picked him up.

Joe was hesitant, and a little hurt, she could tell. But since she wasn't seeing either look in his eyes, she could remain strong and push the guilt to the back of her mind when he reluctantly agreed. Cecile had looked a touch judgy when she handed the phone back to her too, so she gathered all her strength and doled out one final fireball.

"What if it was Joe?"

That silenced her. Iris didn't even need to back it up with an 'or Joanie'.

She made a beeline for the exit and took a cab to Iron Heights because she was too excited to drive. It allowed her to yell at the cab driver for not going faster too. She could hardly contain herself she was so happy. And while it was true that she would have preferred the judge truly believing Barry's innocence after condemning him so harshly, she was more than satisfied with his obedience to the law. And, thanks to Ralph, the law said that Barry was innocent because Clifford Devoe was still alive.

The click of the latch opening the gate brought Iris' mind back to the present. She saw Barry from the distance, looking tired and worn, and her heart ached to make him feel better.

His face was downcast, as if he was going to his execution, and she wondered what had been done to him that he wouldn't be ecstatic at his own release. She hoped he would tell her, let her carry some of the burden he always put on his shoulders. She was eager to help him in any way she could. She wanted to. But even those thoughts washed away when Barry finally looked up and saw her standing on the other side of the gate, waiting for him.

A grin broke across his face, and his eyes lit up. He started a light jog towards her, and anticipation clawing at her, as soon as he was on the other side of the gate, she broke into a run. As soon as she reached him, she jumped into his arms, feeling very much like Rachel McAdams in The Notebook, and kissed him wildly.

Barry groaned, clutching at her as she kissed him, her legs snug around his waist like a vice.

"Iris," he murmured, sifting his hands through her hair and over her back.

But she wouldn't let him say much else. She was desperate for him and annoyed that she'd promised to bring him to the party straight away. Finally, she pulled back, allowing him some air, but still not removing her legs from around him. She stroked the scruff on his face and drew her fingers through his hair, lightly clawing down the back of his neck like she'd been longing to. She felt and saw him visibly shiver at her touch and felt alive.

"You came back to me," she whispered, dazed and never wanting to let go of him again.

He looked up into her eyes, soft with all the love in the world. His grip tightened around her, and she easily took the hint when his gaze dropped down to her lips for another moment.

"Always," he whispered, a groan on his tongue as he pressed his forehead against the side of her face. "I'll always come back to you."

She choked out a cry then ducked her face into his neck and held on tightly for a long while. Then when they were both ready, Barry set her down and took her hand in his. Glad for the open space, he allowed himself to drink in the sight of her and being a free man and touching her.

"Are we going home?" he asked, eager as she was for them to be truly alone and without barriers.

She smiled to herself and wondered how long they'd last at the party.

"We're making a pit stop first."


End file.
